


don't leave me here alone

by ASCELLAS



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Season 2 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 07:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9710600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASCELLAS/pseuds/ASCELLAS
Summary: But with Keith.God, with Keith, he could let his walls down. He could be vulnerable. Keith was the one person who could crawl under his rough exterior. For Shiro, it felt so liberating to just be himself near him. Keith was always going to be his rock. Shiro knew he could count on Keith to keep him sane and steady.





	

**Author's Note:**

> my valentine's exchange fic for @lolmonster20!  
> i hope you enjoy. <3

Shiro and Keith didn't have the luxury of quiet moments anymore. Between the constant fights and shocking revelations, it wasn't easy to find their time together. The two had laid in their bed, trying to push the anxieties of tomorrow's battle away. The team had spent months upon months pushing themselves to be ready for this moment.

The blankets were pooled around their bare waists, legs tangled between each other. Shiro's arms were wrapped around Keith's waist, fingers gently tracing the fresh scars on his back. Keith could see the exhaustion and anxiety etched onto Shiro's face. Shiro didn't like to admit to the team how much weight the fighting put on him. He had to be a leader for them. That was his job.

But with Keith.

God, with Keith, he could let his walls down. He could be vulnerable. Keith was the one person who could crawl under his rough exterior. For Shiro, it felt so liberating to just be himself near him. Keith was always going to be his rock. Shiro knew he could count on Keith to keep him sane and steady.

Shiro's hand moved from his back to brush back strands of his dark hair. He wanted to remember this moment. The way the light fell on Keith's features. The smile that tugged just at the corners of his mouth. Keith's half lidded eyes that were full of nothing but love for Shiro. How his strands of hair felt so soft against his human hand.

Keith took his breath away, and Shiro didn't realize just how infatuated he was.

"I love you."

The words fell softly from Shiro's lips. He couldn't help his besotted face.

A blush immediately broke over Keith's face. He had struggled to get used to his adoration. But it made him feel good. Made him feel wanted. Keith would never trade that for the world. He would go to the ends of the universe for Shiro.

Keith rested his forehead against Shiro's, eyes closed as he focused on their shallow breaths. Shiro's metal thumb stroked soft circles against Keith's hand. Their noses lightly bumped against each other, pulling a soft laugh from Shiro. Keith responded by placing a kiss to same spot.

"Keith. Promise me, if anything happens tomorrow, you'll stay strong for the team?" Shiro asked quietly. The groan leaving Keith was answer enough for the conversation to come.

"Nothing is going to happen tomorrow." Keith replied while tightening his hand around Shiro's.

"You don't know that." He muttered.

"Stop talking like you're going to leave me." Keith retaliated back.

"I'm not going to. You know that." He replied.

"Then don't act like you are." Keith let out a heavy sigh, "All this talk of something happening to you hurts so goddamn much. I've lost you once. I can't handle another heartbreak, Takashi. I swear to God, please don't make me go through it again. Please."

Shiro moved to embrace Keith, trying to ignore his own pain upon hearing his voice tremble. He just wanted to do whatever he could to keep Keith safe. Shiro loved the team. He loved Keith. Making sure they all lived another day was his priority. Shiro was a liability to the team. If anything happened to him instead of one of the others, that would be for the best. Shiro wouldn't dare tell Keith that, but he knew it in his heart.

"I know what you're thinking, and I swear to God if you don't cut it out I'll leave you alone in a room with Lance." Keith threatened.

Shiro couldn't help his boisterous laugh. His arms tightened around Keith as he hid his face in his neck. Shiro kissed his neck between the residual laughs. Keith couldn't help but join in. Hearing Shiro being able to let himself relax like this made Keith happy. As the laughter died down, the room filled with a comfortable silence.

A few ticks passed before Keith took Shiro's face in his hands. His thumb brushed over this nose scar as he pressed a gentle kiss against it. Keith kissed each scar on Shiro's face before pressing soft lips against Shiro's. Shiro's hands tangled in Keith's hair as their kisses grew more frantic and desperate. Keith funneled all his rage, pain, and love into each kiss. After a few moments, the two pulled apart to catch their breath. Keith marveled at the way Shiro's lips had grown red and puffy before swooping in for another kiss.

"I love you with every fiber of my being, Takashi Shirogane. Please don't leave me." Keith begged against his mouth. Shiro gave him a gentle kiss before holding him as close as he could.

"I love you too, baby." Shiro murmured in his ear, "I promise I'm always with you no matter what happens."

* * *

 

The battle against Zarkon took a toll on the entire team. But they all prayed and hoped it was finally over. Shiro had retrieved his bayard, and everyone had taken the victory as a sign that the tide was turning in their favor. They had done it. The paladins had fought with every once of strength they had. It paid off. Zarkon was either dead or injured to the point of no return. It was over. The team could rest for now. Shiro could finally catch his breath and process what he had been through.

The team returned back to the castle, all shouting their victories and joy into the comms. Keith wanted to ignore the bile rising in his throat when he didn't hear Shiro's voice join the celebrations. He struggled to will the painful thoughts from his head.

Keith's heart pounded with anxiety as he left Red. Yelling Shiro's name left his voice hoarse and his throat sore as he ran to Black. The other followed behind him, growing worried for Shiro's fate. Keith rushed to the cockpit, letting out frustrated yell as Shiro was no where to be found. He fell to his knees, biting back the tears that had begun to flow. Keith's hands balled into fists as they tore at his pants. Heavy breaths and gasps escaped his throat as Keith struggled to find his composure.

"You promised."


End file.
